tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryunosuke Akutagawa
Ryunosuke Akutagawa (芥川 龍之介) is one of the main heroines of Chosha Mew Mew and a minor character in Chibi Chosha Mew Mew. Appearance Civilians Ryunosuke has short light purple hair, and dark purple eyes with a peach tone. Her café uniform is a light purple dress with a white apron, dark purple string tied into a bow around her neck, solid light purple socks with garters like attached to them which are white with dark purple on the inside + bow of the garter likes attached to the socks and then dark purple Mary-Jane-style shoes. Her normal civilian outfit is a long-sleeved beige sweater-like dress with purple leggings underneath and black sandals. Her school uniform is a white dress shirt, dark red skirt, black leggings and brown below the knee-length boots. Mew Plum tba Personality Ryunosuke is a rather smart young girl, though she can be a bit dense at times. She doesn't really feel any shame or embarrassment when it comes to those sort of things, like it doesn't faze her what so ever. Though some things can faze her such as surprise attacks or even surprise parties which she gets sort of scared when that happens cause she doesn't know it happens until it does. Always diligent about her school work and even her Mew work. Usually making plans before going into action, even if the plan fails, she still likes to do it so she knows or rather just to get ready first before anything else. History tba Abilities Weapon and Attack Ryunosuke's weapon is Plum Gun, a small pistol-like gun that's in the shades of purple. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the top of the gun. Her attack is Ribbon Plum Blast!, which she then begins to shoot her pistol-like gun at the opponent. Enhanced Senses Due to her Mew DNA, she has been granted with enhanced senses such as Strength, durability, feral mind and speed. She can also seem to talk to and understand any type of rhinoceros. Relationships Family Toshizō and Fuku Akutagawa: Her parents. Michiaki Akutagawa: Her maternal uncle/father. Hisa Akutagawa: Her sister. Usagi: Her Husband. Yasushi Akutagawa: Her oldest daughter. Hiroshi Akutagawa: Her second oldest daughter. Takashi Akutagawa ': Youngest child and only son. Mews 'Atsushi Nakajima: TBA Osamu Dazai: TBA Chūya Nakahara: TBA Jun'ichirō Tanizaki: TBA Ogai Mori: TBA Kyoka Izumi: TBA Development She is based and named after the Japanese author, Ryunosuke Akutagawa, but her real life counterpart is actually male. Etymology Plum is a fruit of the subgenus Prunus of the genus Prunus. Trivia * The Eastern Black Rhinoceros is a subspecies of the black rhinoceros. Its numbers are very low due to poaching for its horn and it is listed as critically endangered. Once located in Ethiopia, Somalia, Tanzania, and Kenya, as of 2017 they can only be found in Kenya (594 animals), Rwanda and in northern Tanzania (80 animals). A population of currently 60 animals is kept outside its natural range in South Africa (Addo Elephant National Park). The population has declined 90% in the last three generations. In 2010 their total numbers were estimated at 740 animals, with an increasing trend. They are threatened mainly from illegal poaching for their horns. * She shares her English Voice Actress with Mizore Shirayuki from Rosario + Vampire. * She shares her Japanese Voice Actress with Happy from Fairy Tail. Gallery Mew Plum.png|Mew Plum Ryunosuke's Cafe Uniform.png|Ryunosuke's Café Uniform Ryunosuke Akutagawa.png|Ryunosuke's School Uniform Ryunosuke's Civilian Clothing.png|Ryunosuke's Civilian Clothing The_Eastern_Black_Rhinoceros.jpg|The Eastern Black Rhinoceros Plums.jpg|Plums Ryunosuke Akutagawa.jpg|Ryunosuke Akutagawa Category:Princess Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with Rhino Genes Category:Weapon Users: Guns Category:Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Members of Chosha Mew Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Characters